


I Wanna Be Alone With You

by rosedrums



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Johnny and Suho are gay for each other, Little plot, Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Practically boyfriends, Top Kim Joonmyun | Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedrums/pseuds/rosedrums
Summary: Junmyeon and Youngho finally have time alone. Johnny longing for his touch. Suho longing to touch him.





	I Wanna Be Alone With You

    Schedules barely gave them time off. They also never had time off at the same time. Quick kisses and touches at every event they both attended. When they had time off the dorms weren't empty. The did they take the time to go on a date or "hang out" as they considered it.

    The company's holiday party was the next time they met face to face. On the phone they planned on leaving and spending the night together. When they got there they only had time for a quick hello before they were pulled away. Youngho finished his conversations early and got a drink while waiting for Junmyeon to finish. Only it seemed like everyone but him was talking to Junmyeon.

     He sat there uncomfortable. Before leaving he put a plug in. All night it pushed against his prostate. Now he was struggling to conceal his boner. He wanted Junmyeon to take him away and fuck him until he saw stars. After talking Junmyeon joined him at the bar.

    "Sorry, I lot of people wanted to talk. But you look gorgeous tonight."

    "I have a surprise for you."

    "Oh, hopefully it doesn't take long. I promised to stay another hour." 

     "It won't"

     They leave the bar as Youngho leads them to the toilet farthest from the party. It is empty but they go in a stall in case someone does walk in. He begins to undo his pants

     "Not here. As much as I want to I won't fuck you here. " 

     He lets out a loud moan as he looks. Youngho stands there. His cock hard and dripping, and the jeweled end of the plug visible. Junmyeon had been hard the entire party and now it hurt. Both were horny and hard.

     "I need you. Please, hyung. Just let me cum. I can't make it through the rest of the party this hard."

     "You can wait baby. We'll leave soon. If you can't face the crowd then wait in the car while I say my goodbyes. "

     Pants are put back on afterwards they split up. Youngho is afraid that everyone can see the bulge in his pants while he waits for the valet. Junmyeon says his goodbyes. No one questions it because he was Youngho's ride home. When the car pulls up he tips the driver and waits for Junmyeon.

     He shifts in his seat as the strain of the pants begins to hurt. Holding him back was the fear of someone looking. It was an irrational fear with a very rare chance of happening. The pain was rational and he had to undo his pants to ease it. His hands shake as he undoes the button then pull the zipper down. It barely helped. 

     Junmyeon rushes to his car. He drives off quickly. "Fuck! Fuck, I swear you're trying to kill me. I could barely focus on saying goodbye. All I could focus on is you.", he says. His self control was being conflicted with his urge to touch Youngho. Who was struggling not to cum as he eased his cock from his underwear. 

     When they hit a stop light Junmyeon starts to jerk off his baby. While doing that he bargained with Youngho, "I'll let you cum now but when we get home I'm putting a ring on you." And that's all Youngho needs to let go. He covers his mouth as he whines and cums all over them. Cum is all over his shirt and pants and Junmyeon's hand. With one hand on the wheel and the other licking the cum off his hand; they drive home.

                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Their discarded clothes made a path to the bedroom. As soon as the door clicked shut they started stripping. Which lead them to their current position.

    The two in the missionary position with Junmyeon putting the cock ring on. Youngho's body was on fire. He was being kissed all over. His nipples being slightly pinched while his cock was leaking. Tears threatened to fall; he was so turned on that it hurt.

     "Myeon, I can't wait anymore. I need your dick. I need you to make me feel full, make me scream your name. You're teasing me so much that I'm on the verge of cumming." 

     And he took action. He slowly pulls out the plug making his lover cry out. After adding more lube he enters. Youngho screams as he's hit with a dry orgasm. He mumbles, "Don't stop. Don't stop. Fuck me!" Junmyeon starts thrusting lightly then harder as Youngho clenches. 

     He's in heaven as his hyung pounds away. He could feel the stretch as Junmyeon pulls all the way out then pushes back. Junmyeon grips the dongsaeng's hips as the latter grips the sheets. Tears flow down Youngho's face as he lets out loud whines and moans. 

     "Baby, I'm gonna cum. You feel so good." Junmyeon chokes out. He wasn't usually this vocal or loud but he craved this for months. While Youngho could barely make out words anymore as his prostate was hit repeatedly. He barely focused on the ring being slipped of his sensitive cock.

     They kiss as they  cum hard. Junmyeon fills him and Youngho covers them in ropes of cum. It takes time for them to catch their breath and bodies to calm. When they pull apart cum leaks out from Youngho's aching hole. Their legs are shaky as they make their way to the shower.

     "I love you"

     "I love you too" 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write about them for months but have been to busy. I shipped it when Junmyeon insisted on calling him Youngho during the Johnny and Jaehyun's radio broadcast.


End file.
